Harold Gibson
Harold Gibson is a Fictional Politician and 27th Presidents of the Termoskhanlii Ooosbabwe Biography Harold Gibson was Born in June 15, 1956 Harold Gibson married Jennifer Atkins in Mar 7, 1992 Harold Gibson Have Children: Harold Gibson Jr (Jan 2, 1993-), Chelsea Ariana Gibson (Nov 22, 1996-) Gibson had signature Governor 1984-1989 Harold Gibson elected as governor in 1984 Harold Gibson Response to Lieutenant Joseph M. Churchill Has Relieved in October 7, 1985 Senator 1992 - 2000 Harold Gibson Elected As Senator in May 5, 1992 Harold Gibson Response to Thomas John Reeves Declares the Safe City on Oct 7, 1992 Harold Gibson React To North Aaron Town Massacre in Feb 5, 1998 President of Termoskhanlii Ooosbabwe Harold Gibson Qualifying the President Election in 2012 Harold Gibson Wins As President of Termoskhanlii Ooosbabwe in May 2013 Harold Gibson Meet Abdul Quil Al Pacino (President of Franciosas) in Jan 7, 2014 Harold Gibson Quote from Meeting Leaders harold Gibson Meet Adolf D. Walter (Tsokai Mania's President) in May 6, 2015 Harold Gibson Meet John Kanye McClan Mahone (Supreme Leaders of The Level Mission (Vallejo Rep)) in Sept 21, 2015 Harold Gibson Meet Gordon Washington Pole (President of Martir Stol, Forima) in Jan 5, 2016 Harold Gibson Declares the Laws including (Anti Sexual Abuse, Anti Sexual Magnetism, Anti Corruption, Anti Criminals and Anti Elder abuse) in June 1, 2016 harold Gibson Meet Jericho Dillinger (Religious leader in Willingers) in Dec 21, 2016 harold Gibson meet Reiner Faulkner Klein (President of Maskonakossky Aloolood) in Mar 8, 2017 harold Gibson meet Khalvintionariano Leonard Gainitko Mattētakovama Athenphalsvob (President of Loskambask) in May 9, 2017 Harold Gibson Meet Gregory Saint (President of Kalvin States) in Aug 11, 2017 Harold Gibson meet Thomas A. Fredricksburg (26th Marlintone Leader) in Jan 3, 2018 harold Gibson meet Ronald Oscar Wilder (President of Franklin Independent Country) in June 27, 2018 ￼harold Gibson meet Ludwig D. Casey (Prime Ministers of Zhartonism) in Nov 28, 2018 Harold Gibson Speech to Christmas in December 25, 2018 Harold Gibson Meet Conner McNamara (Supreme Leaders of The Level Mission (Vallejo Rep)) in Dec 29, 2018 Harold Gibson Pay Tribute to Andy Marion Morris Life in Feb 27, 2019 Harold Gibson Inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2021 after he leaves the Office Joseph Blythe Clinton (President of Maskomaskai) Meet Harold Gibson in Mar 23, 2019 Prime Minister Artersmak Cristiano Felix Felipe and President of Artersmak Arnold Schwarzkopf Meet Harold Gibson In Mar 29, 2019 Armand Vladimir Oshkosh (Supreme Leaders of The Level Mission (Vallejo Rep)) Meet Harold Gibson in April 3, 2019 Harold Gibson Reaction to humiliated Got Robber or thief and Massacre in termoskhanlii City in April 6, 2019 The Preperator Identify who slain the Mayor, Jason M. Pillar has been Arrested for Murder the mayor and creator of Massacre in termoskhanlii City in April 10, 2019 President Speak to Massacre Harold Gibson Meet Ferdinand Roussillon (President of Lexicon City Republic) in April 11, 2019 In April 26-27, 2019 Gibson Going to War at Reroskratoszh to Treat at Facebook Harold Gibson Met The Alliance Robert W Meaghan III And Ernie Louie McMillan In May 23 - 31, 2019 John Theodore Mayfair Meet Harold Gibson and Arthur E Schwarzkopf in Monument of 2029 in July 5, 2019 Gallery Category:President Category:Characters